Brennan ¿viva o muerta?
by La-peke-bones
Summary: Brennan queda entr la vida y la muerte al ser envenenada, Booth tendra que salvarla y decirle k la ama, le dara tiempo ha hacerlo? Sorry por tardar tanto tiempo.. pero hacia tempo k no podia entrar....
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi 2o fik aki!! Espero k os gute, el otro esta sin terminar poco a poco pondre capis.

...

Brennan ¿viva o muerta?

CAP 1

Era miércoles y Brennan no había ido a trabajar Booth llego al Jeffersonian.

Bo- Hola Angy!!

Ang- Booth!! Y Brennan?

Bo- No esta aquí?

Ang- No!! Pensaba que la traías tu.

Bo- No!! Voy a su casa haber si esta ahí?

Ang- Vale llámame por si le hubiera ocurrido algo?

Bo- No digas tonterías. – Dijo intentando ocultar el miedo que tenia.

Booth cojio el coche y puso la sirena, y si la habían secuestrado? No no podía perderla ahora no!! Llego y subió corriendo las escaleras una vez arriba llamo a la puerta.

Bo- Brennan soy yo!! Abre la puerta. – Nadie contestaba. – Brennan!! Estas ahí!! – El silencio continuaba.- Huesos contesta!! Derribo la puerta!! – Pero ella no decia ni palabre. – Esta bien entrare a la fuerza!! – Cojio una tarjeta de credito y se colo en la casa, alli estaba ella tumbada en el sofa temblando. – Huesos!! Que te ocurre!!

Br- Booth!! Eres tu?

Bo- Huesos estas ardiendo!! Donde esta el termometro?

Br- No se!! – Booth empezo a rebuscar hasta que lo encontro.

Bo- Aquí!! Anda pontelo!!

Br- Hace mucho frio!! – El termômetro pito.

Bo- Huesos! – La cara de precupacion de Booth estaba asustando a Brennan.

Br- Que?

Bo- Huesos voy a prepararte una ducha de agua fria, tienes 42 de fiebre.

Br- Estaria delirando!!

Bo- La mayoria de las cosas que te digo no te enteras, te he chillado para que me abrieras la puerta.

Br- A si?

Bo- Si!! – Cojio a Brennan en brazos y intento meterla en la ducha, le quito la camiseta y los pantalones y la puso.

Br- No mires!!

Bo- No miro!! – Booth se alejo y se fue al comedor. Alli llamo a Angela.

Ang- Si Booth?

Bo- Brennan!!

Ang- Le paso algo? Es grave? – Dijo preocupada. – Ay dios la han secuestrado?

Bo- No!! Tiene 42 de fiebre la meti en la ducha, por favor llama a un medico y ven a ayudarme.

Ang- Enseguida en 10 minutos estoy alli y el medico tambien. Y la metiste en la ducha?

Bo- Si no hay tiempo para explicaciones.Muchas gracias!! Adios!! – Colgo!!

Ang- Adios!!

Bo- Huesos te encuentras mejor? – Dijo desde la cocina.

Br- No me puedo mover!! No tengo fuerzas, me estoy mareando.

Bo- Huesos se te pasara!!

Br- Booth ayudame!! Sacame de la bañera!!

Bo- He… mmm… vale – Dijo, entro cojio una toalla la enrrollo sobre ella y se la llevo en brazos hasta la habitación. – Mejor?

Br- Me estoy mareando!!

Bo- Te voy a dar una pastilla para que te baje la fiebre.

Br- Esta bien!!

Bo- Toma!! Y bebe agua!! – El timbre sono. – Debe de ser Angela y el medico.

Br- Medico!! NO!!

Bo- SI!! Huesos 42 de fiebre es mucho!!

Br- Esta bien!!

Bo- Angela pasa!!

Ang- Aquí traigo el medico!! Como estas cielo?

Br- Bien!! Mareada y sin fuerzas!

Me- Señorita, ha tomado algo últimamente que le haya podido dar estos efectos.

Br- Soy Dra. asi que le perdonare las preguntas, no tomo drogas, no me ha sentado nada mal, no soy borracha y trabajo con cadáveres.

Bo- Y de que sirve que le digas que trabajas con cadáveres?

Br- Booth!! El olor de los cadáveres o un ongo o lo que sea puede haberme provocado estos efectos.

Bo- Entiendo un hongo como el de navidad?

Br- Exacto!!

Me-Por lo que veo que tenga 42 no le hace delirar ni nada.

Br- Eso lo veo jo!!

Ang- Pero Brennan es fuerte y soporta eso y mas.

Me- No te puedo llevar al hospital, o le hago las pruebas aquí o llamo a una ambulancia que prefieres?

Bo- Ambulancia!!

Br- Aquí!!

Ang- Cielo!! Lo siento!! Ambulancia.

Me- Esta bien llamare!!

Br- No sera nada!! Seguro que me llevan y me dicen nada solo es un catarro. – Cruzada de brazos.

Bo- Huesos ahora descansa y no te cabrees.

Me- Bajemosla, han dicho que una acaba de dejar en la calle de al lado a una anciana y ja que estan nos llevan al hospital.

Bo- Huesos!! Agarrate!! – La volvio a coger y la bajo alli espero un rato Brennan se habia dormido efecto de la pastilla, que le habia dado Booth para que se relajara y le bajara la fiebre. – Angela la ambulancia!!

Ang- Booth acompañala tu!! Jo ire detrás!!

Bo- Vale y gracias!!

Me- Vamos!!

Brennan desperto unas horas después en el hospital, Booth estaba a su lado con Parker y su habitación estaba llena de flores.

Br- Booth!!

Bo- Huesos!! Despertaste!! Y ja no tienes fiebre!! – Tocandole la frente.

Br-Que hago aquí?

Bo- No lo recuerdas?

Br- Ay si!!Viniste a mi casa y me metiste en la ducha después me trajisteis aquí!!

Bo- Bueno…. No exactamente pero si!!

Br- Uy!!que dolor de cabeza!! Un momento!! Me metiste en la ducha?

Bo- Si!! Huesos te han hecho muchas pruebas no se sabe que te pasa!

Pa- Dra. Huesos!! Tome es para ti!! Recuperate!!

Br- Parker que bonito, somos tu papi tu y yo en el parke!!

Pa- Si!!

Bo- Parker!! Anda mira la tele!!

Br- Booth!! Creo que no estoy enferma!

Bo- Como? Por que?

Br- Ayer quede con mi hermano, en un bar, un hombre pidio una copa para mi no se qual no me lo quisieron decir, me la bebi y cuando llege a casa me puse asi.

Bo- Dices que te drogaron o envenenaron?

Br- Puede ser pero eso no explica la fiebre, solo los mareos.

Bo- Entonces pedire una prueba para ver si te drogaron.

Br- Booth!! Ja han pasado dos dias mas la fiebre, el veneno la droga o lo que fuera ja no esta.

Bo- Esta bien!! Vamos ha averiguar que te pasa y por que estas asi?

Br- Esta bien!!

Me- Las pruebas indican que usted esta muy enferma, tiene un virus que puede ser mortal, puede darse por los alimentos o por envenenamiento. Solo ha habido uno o dos casos como estos asi que no tenemos el antidoto, sus ayudantes y mas medicos estan intentando averiguar la cura.

Br- Booth!! Veneno!!

Me- Me ocultan algo?

Bo- Huesos cree que la envenenaron en el bar, pero entonces es intento de asesinato.

Me- Sabe quien fue? Si nos dicen el veneno, podremos curarla.

Br- Lo siento!!

Bo- Dime el bar. Buscare al camarero.

Br- Que te acompañe Rass, no me acuerdo. – Llorando, estaba perdiendo la memoria o que? No lo entendia.

Pa- Papa! Por que el medico dice que es mortal? – Dijo asustado.

Bo- Parker!! Ves con Angela y estate con ella un rato.

Pa- Dra. Huesos te encuentras bien?

Br- Claro que si, anda hacle caso a tu padre. – Parker se fue corriendo hacia la sala de espera.

Bo- Esta bien ire con Rass!! Quiero que cuides a Parker por mi, le dire a Angela lo que pasa que se quede contigo hasta que vuelva.

Me- Voy a ayudar!! Haber si encontramos algo para salvar-la.

Br- Gracias Dr.

Me- De nada!!

Booth salio y se lo explico todo a Angela que habia dejado a Parker con Brennan para que no escuchara la conversación.


	2. Chapter 2

--

CAPITULO 2 Brennan ¿viva o muerta?

--

Ang- Oh no? Brenn!! Como es eso?

Bo- No lo se! Quedate con ella!! Jo voy a por Rass no ay tiempo que perder.

Ang- Esta bien!! Jo me quedare con ella.

Salio del hospital apurado directamente fue a casa de Rass llamo a la puerta, una de las niñas le abrio.

Ni- Mama!! Papa!! Es el novio de la tia!!

Bo- Somos compañeros!!

Ni- Pues eso!!

Ra- Ves a jugar con tu hermana!! Hola Booth!! Le pasa algo a Brenn?

Bo- Si! – Dijo agachando la cabeza. – La envenenaron en el bar que fuisteis y ahora esta muy enferma, dicen que es mortal, necesitan una cura ja, por favor me puedes llevar al bar donde fuisteis, solo para atrapar a ese cabron.

Ra- Si claro!! Y donde esta?

Bo- En el hospital, ingresada ayer la encontre con 42 de fiebre en casa.

Ra- No tenia que haberle dejado beber de esa copa.

Bo- Vamos!! No hay tiempo que perder.

Rass, cojio la chaqueta y indico a Booth donde era, entraron el local estaba bacio era de dia y aun no habian empezado los conciertos y las copas.

Bo- Cual de todos?

Ra- Ese camarero de ahí!! – Señalando a uno de los camareros que estaba en la barra.

Bo- Señor? Soy del FBI, se acuerda de una mujer que vino el otro dia por aquí, esta mujer? – Le enseño una foto que llevaba en la cartera.

Ra- Llebas una foto de mi hermana en la cartera?

Bo- Noo… Si!! Por que? Ella lleva una mia!! No? – Con esa cara que hace el de tontito.

Ra- Jo que se

Ca- Si que me acuerdo.

Bo- Le diste una copa, que pidio un hombre para ella!!

Ca- Si, ha venido tres veces mas, siempre me pide que le de las bebidas y hace un coctel, ayer hizo lo mismo, pero me pidio que se lo diera a la señorita que le acompañaba.

Ra- Sabe su nombre?

Ca- De la señorita no? Que pasa? Es como los que vienen siempre? Se enamoro de ella y no se acuerda de su nombre? Era muy bella, pero lo siento, no se su nombre. – Dijo sonriendo.

Ra- Digo del hombre, ella era mi hermana.

Ca- Ohh!! – Avergonzado. - Pues no. Pero si lo veo les llamo.

Bo- Aquí tiene mi tarjeta.

Ca- Pero paso algo?

Bo- La envenenoo y si no encontramos la droga pronto ella morira.

Ca- Mierda!! Esta bien les llamare. – El mobil de Booth sono.

/ Ang- Booth!! Soy yo!! Brenn ha vuelto con la fiebre!!

Bo- Como? Enseguida voy para ja!!

Ang- Te necesita!! No para de llamarte!!

/Bo- Esta bien!! Voy para ja!! – Colgo. – Rass!! Dale tu telefono al camarero que te llame a ti!! Tu hermana ha vuelto a subirle la fiebre me ha pedido que vaya!!

Ra- Esta bien!! Encontrare a ese cabron!!

Bo- Te ayudare, cuando salga del hospital!!

Ra- Vale!!

Booth cojio el coche y se dirigio hacia el hospital. Una vez alli entro en la habitación y Brenn estaba tumbada.

Br- Booth estas aquí!!

Bo- Que pasa Huesos?

Br- Quedate conmigo!! Por favor!!

Ang- Quiere que estes tu con ella, le subio la fiebre le han puesto un medicamento y ahora esta mejor.

Bo- Esta bien!! Angela,quiero que vayas a ayudar a Hodgins, Cam y los otros medicos ha haveriguar qual es el veneno.

Ang- Vale!!

Br- Booth!! Gracias!!

Bo- De nada!! – Abrazandola. – Estas mejor?

Br- Si!! Ahora tengo buena compañía!! – Sonrriendo.

Bo- Puedo? – Dijo sentando-se en la cama y queriendo tumbar-se a su lado.

Br- Claro!! - Se echo para un lado y se tumbo con Booth. – Me alegro que hayas vuelto!!

Bo- Pensabas que no iba a venir? – Dijo mirandola, como le caia una lagrima.

Br- Booth, eres el unico hombre que me a tratado bien en mucho tiempo, el unico que me ha protegido, necesitaba que estubieras conmigo. No quiero, morir. – Dijo llorando.

Bo- Y no lo haras Huesos, tu hermano y yo estamos buscando al hombre como locos!!

Br- Gracias!! – Se toco la cabeza y dijo. – Ohh no otra vez no!!

Bo- Que pasa? Huesos? – Dijo asustado.

Br- La fiebre vuelve a subir!!

Bo- Llamare a un medico!! – Salio de la sala y grito a los medicos rapidamente el doctor se acerco.

Me- Que ocurre?

Bo- La fiebre!!

Me- Pero si le acabamos de dar la medicina para que se le pase!! – Respiro – Creo que esto va peor de lo que pensaba, vamos a darle la medicina y intubarla.

Bo- Intubar-la?

Br- Intubar-me? – Asustada. – Booth! Por favor quedate!!

Bo- Tranquila estoy aquí!!

Me- Cuente hasta 10 se quedara dormida enseguida!! – Poniendole anestesia.

Br- Boo…- Se quedo prácticamente dormida que iba a decir? Booth se quedo con la intriga.

Me- La vamos a intubar, señor, me gustaria que encontrara el medicamento rapido, no creo que aguante mucho, ella se nota que lucha con todas sus fuerzas.

Bo- Esta bien, pero antes le pedire a una amiga que venga a cuidarla.

Me- Si habla de la señorita Montenegro esta en la sala de espera.

Bo- Gracias!! – Booth se dirigio a la sala de espera alli esperaba Angela, al ver la cara de Booth Angela se sento temia que hubiera pasado lo peor, por que lloraba?.

Ang- Que ha pasado Booth? No habra….

Bo- No!! Tranquila, pero si no encontramos la cura rapido si que lo hara, quedate con ella, si pregunta por mi, dile que estoy intentando salvar-la y que estare con ella lo antes posible.

Ang- Muy bien!! - Angela pego un salto y le dijo a Booth. - Booth tu mobil me lo diste antes, esta sonando!!

Bo- El camarero!!

Ang- Que? – Extrañada!!

Bo- No tengo tiempo de explicarte-lo. – Salio del hospital cojio el mobil y contesto la llamada. – Agente Booth!!

Ca- Señor, el hombre esta aquí!!

Bo- Llamaste a mi amigo?

Ca- Si!! Acaba de entrar por la puerta.

Bo- Jo corro lo maximo que puedo, ademas este bar no esta lejos del hospital, ja estoy llegando. – Cuando entro vio a Rass cojiendo del cuello al hombre.

Ra- Dime que droga le pusiste a mi hermana? Esta de aquí!! Ves la foto!!

Bo- Rass!! Dejame a mi!! No quieres volver a estar detenido? Verdad?

Ra- Todo tuyo!! – Lo solto y Booth fue ahora quien lo cojio por el cuello y empezo ha hablarle de forma amenazante.

Bo- Dime que le pusiste? – Cabreado. El camarero tubo que pedir a la gente que se apartara que era para un caso y era importante. La gente se aparto al ver el acto del agente contra el hombre. – Dimelo!! – Gritando-le. Y apuntandole con la pistola en la cabeza mientras con la otra mano le cojia del cuello.

Joe- Me llamo Joe, y yo nunca haria daño a la Dra. me encantan sus libros!!

Bo- Queda detenido y espero que me diga pronto lo que le dio a la Dra. si no me lo dice le pego un tiro y donde mas sufras y tardes mas en morir. Te queda claro?

Joe- Te dare una pista!!

Bo- No una, todas!!

Joe- Poco a poco!!

Bo- Va dime la primera!! – Dijo poniendo-le las esposas.

Joe- Son tres venenos mezclados, dos de animal y de escorpion.

Bo- Tenemos un experto en bichos!! Lo haberiguaremos.

Joe- No si hay 1.500 tipos de escorpiones, y aquí en Washintong viven todos!!

Bo- Seras…. – Aguantando-se un puñetazo que el hombre estaba apunto de llevar-se.

Ca- Era este cabron? Llevense-lo. Que le hizo la mujer?

Booth se lo llevo mientras reia, seguidamente de darse-lo a 5 agentes que se lo llevaron para interrogarle llamo a Hodgins.

CONTINUARA...

Dejen revws plisss!!

La peke!!

LAURA.A


	3. Chapter 3

--

CAPITULO 3 Brennan ¿viva o muerta?

--

Booth se lo llevo mientras reia, seguidamente de darse-lo a 5 agentes que se lo llevaron para interrogarle llamo a Hodgins.

Bo- Hodgins sabemos dos cosas.

Hod- Dime!!

Bo- 3 venenos en total dos de ellos escorpiones.

Hod- Booth aquí hay mas de 1.500.

Bo- Eres experto en bichos no se te ocurre nada?

Hod- Bueno…. – Pensando que podia hacer. Booth interrumpio su pensamiento.

Bo- Cuelgo, estoy entrando por la puerta.

Hod- Vale, ahora te cuento, se me acaba de ocurrir una…… - La llamada se corto y Booth entro corriendo.

Bo- Que se te ocurrio Hodgins?

Hod- Los sintomas de la Dra. fiebre eso es normal, pero los mareos y lo de perder la fuerza no tanto. Puedo ver que escorpiones dan esos sintomas.

Bo- Pero todos los venenos dan esos sintomas.

Hod- Los escorpiones son diferentes Booth!! Ellos te dejan sin movimiento, durante dias, este lo hizo segundos.

Bo- Vale, haz el calculo corre!! – Dando-le prisa.

Hod- Ohh!! – Dijo mirando el resultado!

Bo-Que ocurre?

Hod- Nos quedamos con 100 escorpiones.

Bo- Bueno almenos quitamos 1400!! Se te ocurre algo mas?

Hod- Voy a ver?

Cam- Booth!! Y la Dra.?

Bo- Bien!! Tienes algo nuevo?

Cam- No, lo siento!!

Bo- No pasa nada. – El mobil le volvio a sonar, eran los agentes del FBI. – Booth!! Que ocurre?

Ag- Agente Booth!! Nos dio otra pista dice, que solo queremos jugar mas. Sabes lo que dice!!

Bo- Jugar mas? ……….. Las vegas!! Voy hacia alli, quiero que me acompañen 3 agentes.

Ag- Eso esta echo!! – Booth colgo.

Bo- Hodgins!! Las vegas, escorpiones en las vegas. Quantos?

Hod- No se!! He… Vamos a ver!

Bo- Va rapido!! – Moviendo-se de un lado hacia otro.

Hod- 5 classes!! Descartamos una por que los sintomas no cuadran, 4 classes en total.

Bo- Me acompañas a las vegas, vamos!!

Hod- Hay que coger un avion!!

Bo- Hay aviones privados para los agentes en casos como estos.

Hod- Esta bien!!

Booth y Hodgins se fueron rapidamente cuando llegaron Hodgins no paraba de cazar escorpiones en el desierto, pero era muy difícil la mayoria soltaban el veneno para protegerse el necesitava ver el veneno. Una llamada le desconcentro.

Hod- Angy!! Cariño!! Que tal?

Ang- Brennan mejor!! De nuevo!! Espero que no vuelva a pasar!!

Hod- Me alegro de que este bien.

Ang- Esta sufriendo mucho!! Esta ahí Booth?

Hod- Si, es que fuimos a las vegas!!

Ang- Como? – Alterada. – Pasame a Booth ahora mismo!! – Hodgins le dio el telefono a Booth.

Bo- Que tal Brennan?

Ang- Mejor!! Ahora te la paso!! Pero que haceis en las vegas?

Bo- El asesino dice que aquí estan dos de los venenos, tenemos cuatro escorpiones de los que analizar el veneno.

Ang- Booth!! Brennan, esta mejor pero ahora no aguanta el dolor, no para de chillar y llorar, cuando vuelvas ven a verla porfavor!!

Bo- Ire lo juro!! Y encontrare la cura!!

Ang- Te la paso!! Quiere hablar contigo?

Bo- Hola Huesos!!

Br- Booth!! Ay!!... Sabes algo?

Bo- Si, son tres venenos mezclados dos de escorpion estamos en las vegas, nos dijo que los escorpiones que necesitamos estan aquí, dice que nos va a dar pistas poco a poco.

Br- Escorpiones? – Brennan rio.

Bo- De que ries? Brennan que pasa?

Br- Booth!! Zack no se lo dijo a Hodgins, peo a mi si, el es un fanatico de las serpientes y los escorpiones, tienes que ir al psiquiatrico y pedirle ayuda, dile que estoy mal y te ayudara.

Bo- Esta bien Huesos!! Hasta luego!! – Y colgo. – Ja tienes los escorpiones?

Hod- Si!!

Bo- Vale damelos, voy ha hacer una visita a Zack!! Vienes?

Hod- Si!! Pero por que?

Bo- Zack era un experto en escorpiones y serpientes, me lo ha dicho Huesos!!

Hod- A mi no me dijo nada!!

Bo- No queria molestarte!!

Booth y Hodgins volvieron a Washintong, y directamente se fueron a ver a Zach, Hodgins entro primero.

CONTINUARA...

Dejen revews plissssss!!

La peke!!

LAURA.A


	4. Chapter 4

--

CAPITULO 4 Brennan ¿viva o muerta?

--

Booth y Hodgins volvieron a Washintong, y directamente se fueron a ver a Zach, Hodgins entro primero.

Hod- Zach!! Que tal amigo?!

Za- Muy bien!! Y tu Hodgins?

Hod- Perfectamnte. – En ese momento entro Booth.

Bo- Hola Zach!! – Mirando al suelo, con tristeza.

Za- Ocurre algo? Que ha pasado? – Miro a los dos que empezaban a poner-se triste. – Que le paso a la Dra?

Bo- Como lo sabes?

Za- Que le paso? – Preocupado.

Bo- La envenenaron, necesita tu ayuda, si no morira. – Dijo mirando a Zach, con tristeza.

Za- Que puedo hacer? Hare lo que sea posible?

Bo- Huesos, me dijo que eras un experto en Escorpiones, sabemos que dos de los venenos son de estos 4 escorpiones. Me puedes decir de qual de los quatro se trata Zach?

Za- Si pero necesito mas informcion.

Hod- Dime y te lo digo!!

Za- Cuantos venenos hay mezclados? Y que sintomas tiene la Dra.?

Hod- 3 venenos!! Dos de escorpion!! Y la Dra…..

Bo- Fiebre, 42 se queda sin fuerzas a veces pero aun puede mover-se no se paraliza, mareos, y creo que nada mas.

Za- Esta bien, eso me ayuda mucho!!

Bo- Bueno y que?

Za- Booth!! Voy a necesitar un trozo de carne animal.

Bo- Hodgins, tre lo que sea!! En la cocina seguro que tienen carne!!

Hod- Eso esta echo!! – Y se fue a buscar comida a la cocina corriendo.

Bo- Como estas aquí?

Za- Deseando salir, y veros a todos, hos echo de menos!!

Bo- Y nosotros!!

Za- La Dra. quien la enveneno?

Bo- Un hombre, nos da pistas asi por que si, de vez en cuando!! – Dijo ja con lagrimas en los ojos, en ese momento entro Hodgins.

Hod- Aquí tienes!!

Bo- Que rapido!!

Hod- La cocina esta al lado!!

Za- Vale!! Muchas gracias!! – Dijo cortando la carne en cuatro trozos.

Bo- Que haces? – Extrañado.

Za- Voy ha hacer que cada escorpion pinche con el veneno un trozo de carne, al ser carne cruda por lo que le pase al la carne sabremos cual de todos es. ( Esto no s real XDXD)

Hod- Como no se me habia ocurrio antes?

Bo- Pero como lo vas a saber, los cuatro tiran veneno.

Za- Booth, ves la cola, los cuatro son diferentes, cada uno da un sintoma diferente, pero nunca se ha sabido con exactitud, corren tan rapido, que cuando atacan no les ves la cola.

Bo- Y como vas a conseguir que pinchen la carne y saber despuel cual es?

Za- Por que, soy un experto y se coger a los escorpiones, para que no me envenenen a mi.

Bo- Vale!! Hazlo ja!!

Za- Primero tu!! – Zach cojio al primer escorpion, una vez lo hizo cojio una bolsa y lo separo, después el segundo, cojio otra bolsa y lo separo, el tercero hizo lo mismo y el quinto lo mismo.

Bo- Quanto hay que esperar?

Za- Al ser carne cruda, tiene el efecto mas rapido asi que dentro de 30 segundos.

Bo- Gracias Zach!!

Za- De nada!!

Hod- Mira, la carne!!

Za- Si!! Ja sabemos dos de los venenos.

Hod- si!!

Bo- Qual? Va no tenemos todo el dia!!

Za- Toma son estos dos, el de la cola curbada y el de la cola corta!

Bo- Muchas gracias!!

Hod- Bueno adios amigo!!

Za- Adios!!

Booth y Hodgins se largaron y se fueron rapidamente al Jefersonian.

Cam- Que como va?

Bo- Ja tenemos dos venenos!!

Cam- Bien!!

Bo- Toma, quiero que busques el medicamento para estos dos!!

Cam- Echo!!

Hod- Yo investigare haber que es lo otro?

Bo- Jo voy al hospital!!

Booth llego al hospital alli estaba Brennan, intubada.

Bo- ANgela!! Que hace intubada, hable con ella hace un rato!!

Ang- Si, se puso bien, y le quitaron la intubadora, pero ha vuelto a empeorar!! Booth lo siento!! – Dijo llorando.

Bo- Huesos!! Ja sabemos dos de los venenos gracias a ti sabes? – Acercando-se a ella y cojiendole de la mano. – Zach dice que te echa de menos a ti y a todos los del equipo, se que me estas ollendo, por que lo se, y quiero que aguantes, solo nos queda un veneno, y lo haberiguaremos pronto.

Ang- Booth tu telefono, esta sonando.

Bo- A si!! – Lo cojio. – Ocurre algo?

Age- Otra pista Agente Booth!!

Bo- Digame!!

Age- Dice que es de una planta, del parque Jan Woods!!

Bo- Esta bien!! – Colgo.

Ang- Que ocurre?

Bo- Otra pista!! Voy a por Hodgins!! – En ese momento entro el medico.

Me- Agente Booth!! Buenosdias!!

Bo- Cuanto le queda a Huesos? Dr.?

Me- Agente Booth, le tengo que decir que ja le quedan 48 horas y 30 minutos exactos.

Bo- 2 dias y 30 minutos, esta bien!! – Cojio su chaqueta y se fue corriendo a por Hodgins.

Cuando llego al Jefersonian.

CONTINUARA!!

Dejen revews!!plissss!!

La peke!!

LAURA.A


	5. Chapter 5

--

CAPITULO 5 Brennan ¿viva o muerta?

--

Cuando llego al Jefersonian.

Bo- Hodgins!! Parque Jan Woods!! Plantas venenosas!! A Brennan le quedan ahora dos dias exactos.

Hod- Vale a ver!! – Se puso a mirar en el ordenador. – Ohh!!

Bo- Ohh!! Que?

Hod- Hay 20 plantas venenosas en ese parque!!

Bo- Mierda voy a llamar a los Agentes haber si saben algo mas? – Booth marco el numero. – Va contestar!!

Age- Agente Booth!! Allamado justo a tiempo, nos dio la ultima pista.

Bo- Qual es?

Age- Con esos venenos solo se pueden mezclar dos plantas solo una se encuentra en ese parque cual sera?

Bo- Muchas gracias!! – Y colgo. – Hodgins, haber con el veneno de los escorpiones solo se pueden mezclar dos plantas y solo una de ellas se encuentra en el parque.

Hod- Ohh!! Eso me ayuda mucho!! CAM!!

Cam- Que ocurre!!

Hod- Dame el veneno ja mezclado de los dos escorpiones!!

Cam- Toma!!

Hod- Llevame a el parque, cuando tenga el veneno, hare el antidoto.

Bo- Muchas gracias!! – Y se fueron corriendo a por el coche.

Cuando llegaron al parque depuse de horas y horas buscando encontraron la planta.

Hod- Esta es!! Ahora a buscar el antidoto preciosa!!

Bo- Gracias Dios!! – Dijo besando la cruz que llebaba en el cuello.

Hod- Llevame al Jeffersonian, tu ves al hospital te traere el antidoto alli.

Bo- Rapido!! Solo quedan 20 horas.

Hod- Tranquilo!! Lo encontrare!!

Bo- Vamos!!

Booth llevo a Hodgins al Jeffersonian, después se fue directamente al hospital.

Bo- Hola Angela!!

Ang- Hola Booth!! Te voy a dejar solo, vale? Solo le quedan 25 horas y no puedo ver-la asi!!

Bo- Vale! – Dijo llorando y abrazando a Angela.

Ang- ADios!! Cielo!! – Y cerro la puerta.

Bo- Hola Huesos! Se que no me escuchas ahora mismo! Pero quiero que sepas que te echo de menos!! Se que eres fuerte!! Por favor no me abandones!! Sabes? Siempre que nos distanciamos en verano lo unico que pienso es, si tu estaras pensando en mi, si estaras bien! Huesos, no puedo perderte ahora!! Ahora no? Me gustaria haberte dicho tantas cosas!! Y ahora no puedo!! Por favor no me dejes!! – Booth no paraba de llorar.

Mientras Hodgins.

Hod- Va qual eres?!

Cam- Que pasa? – Dijo al ver que no paraba de moverse de lado a lado!!

Hod- No se qual es la cura?

Cam- Haber, sabemos la cura de los productos separados, que pasaria si las unimos?

Hod- No eso no haria nada!!

Cam- Y si es la de los dos escorpiones y la otra?

Hod- Eres la reina del laboratorio, como no se me ocurrio antes!!

Cam- Bueno y que?

Hod- Cuanto tiempo queda?

Cam- 4 horas!! Y el hospital esta a 2 horas!!

Hod- Mierda, bueno lo hare lo mas rapido posible. Cam necesito tu ayuda, llama a todos los medicos que nos estan ayudando y ven aquí.

Cam- Claro!! – Cam llamo a todos y fue corriendo a ver que pasaba!

Hod- Cam!! Por favor traeme el material de laboratorio.

Cam- Echo!!

Hod- Tu el medico de ahí!! Averigua el antidoto de esta planta!! Y tu el de ahí, averigua el de este veneno! Y vosotros desde el de pelo punki hacia la derecha que ayuden al de la planta, y hacia la izquierda al otro!! Va solo tenemos 1 hora y media!!

Cam- Toma!! .-Todos se pusieron a trabajar sin parar!!

Booth en el hospital se desesperaba y fue al Jeffersonian. Los medicos en media hora encontraron los antídotos y se los dieron a Hodgins para que hiciera el antidoto correcto!!

Bo- Hodgins!! Como va? Solo quedan 3 horas!!

CONTINUARA!!

Dejen revews!! plisss!!

La peke!!

LAURA.A


End file.
